Superstitions
by SerenityChaos
Summary: Broken mirrors, counting crows. Bad omens everywhere. Ellie missed the signs and Marco pays the price. Is his new boyfriend hurting him, or is something more sinister going on? Mellie Friendship.
1. Prologue, Nov 1

Superstitions

Prologue

Ellie

November 1st, 2005

Everyone tells me that it wasn't my fault, that I shouldn't feel guilty. Even Marco didn't blame me, though he was the last who should forgive me. He should have hated me. That he didn't, though, was more a testament to his loyalty than to my innocence. Sure I didn't…it doesn't matter what I did or didn't do; I should have stopped it. I saw the signs. I knew that something was wrong, and I did nothing to stop it. And he paid the price. I couldn't get the last image of him, as he'd been struggling to breathe, out of my head. He'd grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go until he was sure I understood that he didn't blame me.

Want to hear something strange? I dreamed of Rick Murray a few days before it happened. If that wasn't a sign, I don't know what is. He practically told me what was going to happen. And even if he hadn't, I should have…I don't know; I should have realized that his just being there was a warning in itself. I barely knew him when he was alive, and he certainly wasn't someone I'd consider a friend, why would I dream of him now that he was dead?

_I am in the Zen Garden, trying to read a book, but the words on the page aren't making any sense and I am getting frustrated. I look up and see him. My boyfriend, Karl Headetts. My breath catches as he crosses from the door opposite me and kneels before me, handing me a single rose. I smile down at him and carefully tuck the rose into my hair, leaning down to kiss him._

_Before our lips meet, though, he stands and moves around behind me. I start to look up, but gentle hands stroke my cheek and a familiar voice urges me not to turn my head. A moment later, a necklace appears in those same hands. A silver strand with a malachite pendant, beautiful in its understated simplicity. The necklace is very carefully placed around my neck, the gentle hands tracing along the chain until they reach the nape of my neck, where they carefully fasten the clasp. The person behind me moves slowly into my line of sight, and I am not at all surprised to discover that it isn't Karl at all. I'd known, of course, that the hands belonged instead to my best friend, Marco. _

_Marco leans in and kisses my cheek chastely. I smile as I feel the warmth of his breath against my skin. He steps back and closes his eyes, tilting his face to the sun. I look up as well, and gaze as a black balloon floats down, toward me. Marco's hand reaches out and grabs it, pulling it away before it reaches me. He pulls a needle from his pocket and pops the balloon, magically transforming it into a glass of crystal clear water, which he hands to me as if he's handing me the world. _

_I set it aside as he reaches for my hand, pulling me to my feet and gracefully drawing me into a slow dance. I rest my head against his shoulder as we sway to unheard music, perfectly in sync._

_I feel someone tap on my shoulder and discover that it's Marco's new boyfriend, Frank Seo. I nod and step away, watching as Frank takes my place, spinning Marco around the garden and through the door to my left. My smile fades as they disappear, swallowed by the crowd in the school hallway. My hand goes absently to the pendant Marco gave me, but to my horror, it's not there. The chain is missing. I rise quickly and begin to search the ground for it. _

_A hand grasps my wrist and stops my search. I look up at Karl, who has another necklace for me, to replace the one I've lost. This one is a gold colored choker adorned with garnets. It's pretty, but I still feel a great loss as he places it around my neck. Karl kisses me, sending shivers down my spine as his hand trails down my back. After a few moments, though, he suddenly turns and leaves the garden, following Marco into the crowd._

_I hear a voice behind me, and turn to see Rick standing where Karl had been only a few moments before. I see a silver strand dangling from his hands. Marco's necklace! I reach for it, but Rick shakes his head sadly. His mouth is moving, but I can't understand what he's saying. He looks at me sternly, and repeats his words. This time I can catch a few of them. Most of them mean nothing, but one sentiment does seem to prevail in the few that I do catch. Loss. _

_He must be talking about the necklace. I reach out my hand, hoping he'll give it back to me. He frowns, clearly disappointed by my reaction. But he nods and steps closer, placing the necklace carefully in my hand and folding my fingers around it. He leans in and whispers into my ear. "La presa su stretto, non perde il suo regalo. A volte lei deve scegliere tra l'argento e tra l'oro."_

"_What?" I can't understand him. I look up, confused, but he's already retreating. "No wait. I didn't understand."_

_But he fades away and I am left standing alone in the garden. _

_Needing to regain a sense of security, I look down at my hand and slowly open my fingers, revealing the malachite pendant. To my horror a strange wind blows through what remains of the garden, and it's as if an invisible hand reaches out and grabs the necklace from me. I fight against the wind, but can't seem to walk, so I drop to my knees and try to crawl toward the wayward silver chain. Moments before I reach it, a crow swoops in seemingly from nowhere and snaps it up, disappearing with its prize. _

I woke then, a horrible feeling of loss spreading through my entire being. Over a necklace.

I didn't understand it then.

How I wish I had.


	2. Oct 28 12:30 PM

Superstitions

Part One

October 28th, 2005

12:30pm

I was only half listening as Marco regaled some tale to everyone at the lunch table. I hate to admit that I was more focused on the fingers entwining with mine than on whatever my best friend was talking about. And I was secretly loving the fact that Paige was almost as equally focused on them, too, because they belonged to none other than my boyfriend. More specifically my boyfriend Karl, the new guy--the new tall, dark, broodingly gorgeous new guy--that had turned most of the girls at Degrassi into lovesick fools as he'd strolled into the school for the first time nearly a month ago. That I wasn't one of them apparently piqued his interest, and he'd asked me out a couple days later. I even said 'no' the first time he'd asked me. Why would I want to go out with a guy like Karl?

Why wouldn't I want to? Marco asked me that after Karl had retreated to another table upon my rejection. I rolled my eyes and blushed a little as I noticed that Karl was still watching me.

"Come on, El, he likes you." I hid my smile as Marco wagged his eyebrows at me. "And he is pretty hot," he'd added, glancing over at Karl himself, his lips curling up into a mischievous grin.

I playfully swatted Marco's shoulder, but found myself looking over at Karl and silently admitting to myself that it was true. And that was precisely why I wasn't interested. Not one bit.

In the back of my mind I could just see Marco giving me that look. The one that informed me that he didn't buy it for even a moment. Okay, fine, I admitted to the Marco in my head; I was intrigued. But it was stupid. I wasn't going to go out with Karl, because it would never work. He'd figure out pretty quickly that he got the short end of the stick. What would I have to offer a guy like Karl? Nothing. That's what. And he'd figure that out and dump me. Like everyone in my life did.

As if he could tell exactly what I was thinking, the real Marco let out a small huff that was somewhere between amused exasperation and genuine concern. He reached out his hand and gently turned my face toward his. "Ellie Nash, I know that look. Don't you think for one second that you're not good enough," he said softly. "He'd be lucky to go out with you. Come on, El, look around. There are no less than seven girls currently staring at that guy over there. He can pick pretty much anyone he wants. And still, who do you think he's looking at?"

I almost retorted that it wasn't possible, but even as I thought that, I could actually feel his eyes on us. No. On me. I ventured a glance over there and sure enough, Karl was still watching. I smiled slightly, and was warmed as I saw Karl break into a similar smile.

"So go over there and let him ask you out again!" Marco playfully gave me a little shove. A physical one to match the emotional one he'd already given me. Typical Marco-- watching over me and keeping me heading in the right direction.

The rest, as they say is history.

I glanced over at Marco and smirked as I noticed how he had the attention of nearly everyone at the table as he animatedly continued his tale.

"So my dad is like yelling at me, and totally freaks when I tap him on the shoulder, cuz he apparently assumed it was me upstairs," Marco continued, his hands flailing in a particularly amusing manner. "He's like 'how did you get down here that fast' and I'm like, 'I was sitting like five feet from you, papa. I wasn't up there.'"

"So who did break the mirror?" Hazel asked, laughing along with him.

"I don't know," Marco chuckled. "It's like it just fell over on its own. It like totally took out all of my pictures, too. I don't think a single one was completely intact. Thank god I saved them on my hard drive."

"And at least you don't have to worry about seven years of bad luck," Craig offered.

"Exactly. But it was just so weird. There wasn't anyone up there; the windows were closed, so it wasn't like the wind could just blow it over."

"Maybe it was a ghost," Karl suggested, his voice sounding far from serious. I noticed that everyone laughed along with him except for me and Marco, who actually appeared to be considering the idea. I smiled a little bit at the tidbit of information that, like me, Marco didn't rule that sort of thing out. Yet another reason we were good friends, I supposed.

"Wooooo!" Craig made an amusingly unspooky sound as he got up from the table, reminding us that it was nearing the end of the lunch hour.

"So, Marco, is the party still on for Monday?" Paige asked as she got up. Everyone turned to look at her with frowns. It took me a few moments to figure out why.

Wait. Party? What party?

I looked at Marco questioningly and saw that he was looking back at me with an apologetic little smile.

"Nice one, Michalchuk," Alex smacked her in the back of the head.

"What? Oh…oh!" Paige looked over at me with realization and offered what was clearly not a terribly apologetic smile. "Sorry, hon, didn't mean to spoil the surprise."

My eyes widened and I looked back to Marco, who smiled brightly, making the best of the slip. "Surprise, El. Let me be the first to say Happy Birthday!"

Karl's hand tightened on mine and I looked up at him. "Um…yeah. So my birthday is like Monday," I admitted to him. "I didn't want to make it a big deal or anything," I mock glared over at Marco, who gave me a clearly not-apologetic shrug. I couldn't believe he was planning a surprise party for me. "And I still don't," I said pointedly to Marco.

"Okay, but we're still having a party." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand as if in surrender. "A Halloween party," he said, though I was pretty certain he was humoring me. "My house. Monday night," he kept my eyes until I nodded my agreement to attend. "With presents," he added, his eyes gleaming as he glanced around at everyone else, knowing he'd won the battle.

I scowled, but was secretly pleased. Not like I needed presents, but it was pretty cool that he cared enough to make sure that at least a little fuss was made for me anyway.

As we got up to head back to class, Karl caught my arm and pulled me aside, pressing me gently against the cafeteria wall. He kissed me quickly, then without backing away looked down at me with a slight pout. "I kind of thought we could spend the night alone on your birthday," Karl spoke softly, sounding disappointed.

"We can't skip Marco's party," I replied, feeling a little guilty. Then I realized that he hadn't even known about my birthday…unless of course Marco had told him, which he probably had. He wouldn't throw me a party without inviting my boyfriend. So why was Karl suddenly acting like it ruined all his plans? He didn't even know about it! I looked up at him suspiciously. But he just smiled down at me.

"I know. And we won't. It's just…I wish you'd told me so that I could have told Marco to plan it for another night." He kissed me again and I melted a little, and began to kiss him back.

"Okay, you two do know that this is a school cafeteria, right?" I heard Paige say in a snide tone. "People are trying to eat."

Karl stepped away, and I felt a rush of embarrassment, but coolly glared at Paige anyway, hoping she wouldn't notice it. She just rolled her eyes and pushed past us.

"Don't worry, El, she's just jealous," Marco informed me as he slung an arm over my shoulders casually. He wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know, but it helped to hear it anyway.

Karl draped his arm over my shoulders from the other side, and I felt Marco quickly withdrawing his. I glanced at him, but he only smiled and kept walking with us as if nothing happened. I looked back at Karl, worried for a moment that I'd see the same old possessive look that Sean used to get whenever he got jealous of Marco. But Karl didn't look mad or anything, and I instantly relaxed.

"So, um…El," Marco addressed me, sounding a little nervous. "You're not…um…mad about the party or anything are you?"

I considered for a moment making him squirm a little bit, but I could tell that he was actually worried about it and decided to let him off the hook. "No, Marco, it's okay," I assured. "Especially since it's a Halloween Party," I added pointedly.

"With presents," Marco shot back with a little grin. He still seemed a little concerned about something, though. "Sorry Paige ruined the surprise."

"It's okay. Seriously, Marco…nobody's ever even tried to do something like that for me. You're the best friend anyone could ask for," I assured him again, smirking as he nearly walked right into the ladder Heather Sinclair was using to put up some sort of Pep Rally banner. He ducked under it, and immediately turned around to hold it steady, being typical Marco again as he stopped to help her complete the task. I shook my head and turned back to Karl.

"So…it was supposed to be my job to take you out to dinner on Monday night to distract you while they got things ready…" Karl informed me. "I know the cat's out of the bag and all, but um…I'd still really like to take you out."

I looked up at him, feeling a little self-conscious. "You don't have to…" I started to decline, but the look on his face made me reconsider. I'm really not used to the attention of boyfriends, I guess. "…but you know, if you want..."

"I want," he replied in a smoky voice. We reached my class and he stopped long enough to kiss me again before heading off to his own class. I watched him go before turning into the classroom, in a happy little daze.

Life was good.


	3. Oct 28 5:30 PM

Superstitions

Part Two

October 28th, 2005

5:30pm

I sighed as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. What on Earth did Karl see in me? I pick up my comb and start trying to work it through my hair. I must be nervous or something, though, because the comb somehow slips from my grasp and bounces off my dresser and onto the floor. Pretending like I meant to do that, I grab up my brush and start trying to fix the mess that is my hair.

"El, stop," Marco protested, moving up behind me and taking the brush from my hand. "You look beautiful," he assured me. I smiled despite the lie. "Okay, so, you're all dressed up, that means some place special. Come on, spill. Where's he taking you?" he asked slyly.

I glared at Marco and rolled my eyes. "I am not dressed up," I protested, but he only smiled knowingly. Fine. I am a _little_ dressed up, but he doesn't have to look so smug about it. "And I don't know. Probably The Dot or something." Marco raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, turning to face him.

He shrugged and sat down on my bed, tossing his hat on the pillow. "Nothing. Just…you and Karl have been going out almost a month, right?"

I nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Has he ever...taken you anywhere nicer than The Dot?"

I scowled for real. As a matter of fact…no, but that didn't mean anything. "You know I don't care where we go. I don't have to have…Madison Gardens or anything. It's just stupid spending all that money on one meal."

Marco held up his hands in a gesture of appeasement. "I know. It's just…he treats you right. Right?" he asked softly, and I felt a little guilty for my scowl. He looked up at me with an odd expression that I just couldn't place.

"Sure he does," I assured Marco, wondering where this was coming from.

"And he makes you happy?" he pressed, and I recognized that part of the expression was genuine concern. There was something else to it, but I still couldn't decipher it.

"Of course," I guaranteed him, laughing a little bit to try and take the edge off his unexplained seriousness. "Why?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I just…I just want you to be happy." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes had a hollow far away look.

What was this about? I frowned as I sat down next to him, suddenly worried about him. My mind raced trying to figure out what was wrong. Problem was that I came up blank. I couldn't think of anything he'd told me about lately that would be bothering him. "Is something wrong?" I asked, a horrible feeling growing in my gut. The look in Marco's eyes had me ready to call Karl and tell him not to bother coming over tonight.

Marco shook his head, though. "I'm fine, El," he replied, his eyes not meeting mine. That really didn't make me feel better. I arched one eyebrow, and stared at him until he sighed, seeing that I wasn't going to accept that as an answer. "Really," he insisted.

I didn't buy it. "So um…how are things going with Frank?" I asked, fishing for an answer to Marco's sudden change of mood.

Marco shrugged noncommittally. "Okay I guess. He was over last night, but we haven't really gotten to spend much time together since he's gone back to the University," he admitted with a sigh. "He's coming over again tonight, though."

I arched one of my eyebrows. "So…you two have been dating for a little over a month?" I asked, turning the tables on him.

His smile turned a little more genuine and he nodded, already picking up on what was coming. "And no, he hasn't taken me anywhere nicer than The Dot."

"But he treats you right?" I asked in a slightly teasing voice, though I was completely serious.

"Oh shut up, Nash," he mock growled, snapping up one of the decoration pillows and batting me lightly with it. I could feel his mood immediately lightening again, and decided to go with it, quickly grabbing the pillow from him and returning the swat. I laughed as his eyes widened in surprise. Only Marco wouldn't see that coming.

"Make me, Del Rossi."

With a laugh, he grabbed for the other pillow, raising his arm in defense against my pre-emptive assault. Laughing, I changed my aim and hit him in the side. He winced and went down, curling in on himself. For a moment I thought he was kidding around, trying to get me to let down my guard so that he could retaliate. But he didn't move, and I could hear him taking shallow breaths. Something was very wrong.

"Marco?" I tossed the pillow aside quickly and reached over to him, placing my hand very lightly on his side.

"I'm okay," he replied tersely, flinching away from my hand.

Okay my ass.

"Yeah, that explains why tapping you with a pillow nearly sends you into convulsions. Now what's wrong?" I demand.

"Nothing."

"Marco, if you don't tell me what's wrong right now, I'm going to call an ambulance."

Marco rolled onto his back and looked up at me, his eyes watery. "Don't," he protested quietly. "I'm…it's nothing. I fell down some stairs yesterday. There's just a big bruise there. I don't need an ambulance."

I raised an eyebrow. Fell down some stairs? Much as I wanted to believe him, my gut told me that there was something else to the story. I frowned and kept his gaze. "Lift your shirt." He blinked and stared up at me in shock. I rolled my eyes. "Marco, I just need to make sure that you're okay. Hitting you with a pillow shouldn't cause you to collapse in pain even if it does hit a bruise."

He shook his head, and smiled faintly. "I know, it just caught me by surprise, okay?" He sat up, and moved away from me a little bit. "See? Fine."

I looked at him warningly, but before I could pursue the matter we had another more immediately pressing problem on our hands.

I screamed--more out of surprise than actual fear--as my window suddenly exploded inward. Marco grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor leaning over me to shield me from the flying glass…and whatever it was that shattered it.

I could hear a flurry of activity and peeked out from Marco's arms, instinctively jerking back against him as something swooped toward us. A crow like the one in my dream. That's what broke through my window? I became aware that it wasn't just one, either. I could hear things being knocked over as the renegade birds ravaged my room.

Well…crap. My mom was going to kill me when she got back on Tuesday night.

"I'm going to try and get them out of here," Marco whispered as he reached up and grabbed the blanket from my bed, draping it over me. While I appreciated the gesture, this was my room, and my problem. When he stood, I rose with him. There were two birds in my room and three more sitting on the window sill. I watched as Marco shooed them away, then turned to figure out how to deal with the two that were left.

I cringed as one of the remaining crows crashed into my bookshelf, knocking several paperbacks to the floor.

"Grab the other end," I instructed Marco as I took hold of the blanket again. Maybe we could catch the birds in the blanket and get them back outside.

Without me having to tell him the plan, he quickly set to work doing just that. The plan turned out to be a good one and in a matter of only couple minutes of frantic attempts, we managed to get them both captured in the blanket and headed outside to set the two black birds free. Exhausted, we both flopped down into the big pile of leaves we'd raked earlier in the afternoon.

I felt totally unsettled as we watched the freed crows immediately return to my windowsill and roost next to the other three that had returned there as well.

"Great," I grumbled, looking up at them. Now I was going to have to go up and get the mess cleaned up and Karl was supposed to be here any minute. And, judging from how disheveled Marco was looking, I probably was a total mess myself. That was confirmed as Marco reached over and plucked a leaf from my hair and let it go to float off in the gentle autumn breeze.

I knew I should really get up and go start working on getting the glass cleaned up. And finding something to cover the window. And probably changing clothes and fixing my hair all over again. But it was just so…comfortable staying there with Marco. I glanced over at him and smiled as I saw the way he was gazing up into the trees, a wistful look on his face. For a couple minutes, I put off going back inside just to lie there in companionable silence with my best friend. I suddenly really wanted to call Karl and tell him not to come just so I could stay right there with Marco. We'd stay up until dawn just lying out in a pile of leaves and watching the world pass around us.

But of course that was a stupid idea. Marco mentioned that he was going out with Frank, anyway.

Still, I felt a really heavy feeling of dread as I made myself get up. I couldn't help but look back down at Marco, who'd made no attempt to move. For a moment I thought I saw the same far away look from before, but then the corners of his mouth turned up as he caught me looking at him. "Sorry, just was thinking…it'd be nice to just stay out here tonight. It's probably the last weekend before it gets too cold."

"I know…I was thinking it, too," I admitted, reaching down to help him up. "But Karl's going to be here any minute, and Frank…?" Marco nodded as he took my hand and I hauled him to his feet. "And ugh, I'm never going to get the glass picked up and everything in time," I grumbled, as we fell into step together, our hands still connected. To prove my point, Karl's car pulled into my driveway. I cringed inwardly. "Am I a total mess?" I asked Marco, hoping there was enough time to look presentable before my boyfriend spotted me.

"You look beautiful," Marco assured me, letting go of my hand to reach up and pluck another leaf from my hair. Oh yeah, beautiful, right. Marco obviously had blinders where his friends were concerned; I really needed to get inside so I could assess the damage for myself. Still, I couldn't help but feel pleased at his compliment.

"Thanks, Marco," I hugged him quickly, then grabbed the blanket from him and hurried back inside to fix myself up before Karl could catch up to me.

Beautiful was hardly the word for me, I acknowledged with a scowl, peering at my reflection in the hallway mirror. I was, as suspected, a total mess. Lying in a pile of leaves really wasn't such a great idea after all. I hurried upstairs to change out of my now-dirty outfit.

And damn it, I had to pick up the glass. I couldn't just leave it until I got home. And my blanket was a mess, too. I should really get it in the washer. I should tell Karl I need to stay home tonight and take care of this stuff.

Instead I grabbed a clean top and skirt and ducked into the bathroom to fix my hair and change, hoping that Marco would keep Karl busy for a couple minutes.

When I returned to my room several minutes later, though, I saw Marco hovering over a shoebox he'd grabbed from my closet. I peered into it and was startled to discover that inside the box was a sixth crow to match the five remaining perched on my windowsill. Probably the one that had broken my window in the first place. Marco was very carefully picking little shards of glass from its feathers. "I think it's going to be alright," he told me. "I'm pretty sure its wing is broken, but I can take him home until that heals…"

I nodded. "Or we can keep him here," I offered, figuring my mom wouldn't notice.

"We'll trade off. But you should go. Karl's waiting outside," Marco continued speaking in a very subdued voice. As if the crow needed 'hospital quiet' to heal. I nodded again, but sighed as I looked around at havoc the crows had wreaked. "Go on. I'll clean up, Frank's not meeting me for another hour."

"You don't have to--"

Marco smiled and waved me off. "It's okay, I don't mind."

I winced as I noticed that there was blood on his hand. I took the shoebox from him and placed it on my dresser, then turned and grasped his hand gently, seeking the cut.

He quickly pulled back from me. "I must have cut myself a little on the glass, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Don't keep your boyfriend waiting."

"But—"

"Ellie, really, go. I'll clean up here, and find something to cover the window." I shook my head, but Marco only laughed. "Go! And call me when you get home, okay? You shouldn't stay here alone until the window's fixed."

"I'll be fine."

"But I won't, because I'll worry about you all night," he replied with a smirk, knowing I would indulge him. I rolled my eyes to let him know I knew what he was up to, but nodded. I'd call him if it would make him happy.

Besides, I realized as I climbed into Karl's car a couple minutes later, it would give us an excuse to sleep outside after all.


	4. Oct 28 6:30 PM

Chapter Three

October 28, 6:30pm

As expected, Karl took me to The Dot. Again.

I really didn't mind. It's got as good a salad as the next place. And it's priced reasonably and everything. It would be stupid to go somewhere else and pay twice as much for the same food. Right?

Still, I could see the troubled look on Marco's face when he asked me if Karl had ever taken me anywhere nicer. It shouldn't bother him if it didn't bother me. And it didn't. Really.

I glanced around at the other couples who were eating at tables near ours.

Then down at myself.

I really over dressed for The Dot. And I don't do that. I don't dress up and get all girly. That just wasn't me. And neither was dining at some snobby 'fancy' restaurant. The Dot was perfectly fine with me.

I could almost hear Marco say, "El, you deserve better than this." Damn him anyway for putting that thought in my head. It's not a 'deserve' sort of thing--I don't need to go someplace fancy to assure myself that Karl loves me. I let my gaze wander back to my date, who was sipping his latte and watching me intently. A little too intently for my tastes, really. I mean it's flattering, but…I felt myself starting to blush a little under his scrutiny. "What?"

Karl only smiled. "You're somewhere else," he acknowledged. "Tell me about it?"

"It's nothing. Just something Marco said earlier."

"Oh?" he prompted.

I didn't want to hurt Karl's feelings, and it wouldn't be the same if I asked him to take me someplace nicer anyway. It had to be something he wanted to do. Which apparently, so far, it wasn't. Not that it mattered. I shook my head and glanced down at my salad, spearing a tomato and popping it in my mouth to give myself a few moments to think of a way to change the subject. Not that he even knew what the subject was.

Not that I even really knew. It's just that the more I thought about that short conversation with Marco, the more uneasy I felt about it.

"_He treats you right, right?"_

Was Marco trying to tell me something? The more I thought about it, the more I figured he was. But was it really about me and Karl? Or was it about him? And Frank. When I'd asked him the very same question he'd asked me, he'd quickly put a stop to the conversation without answering.

"I'm just a little worried about him," I blurted out, not even realizing I was going to say it. I looked across the table at Karl, who took a big bite of his hamburger, raising a questioning eyebrow at me as he chewed slowly. "It's probably nothing," I admitted, trying to assure myself. "It's just…he's been going out with this guy Frank for over a month now…" I studied Karl closely to make sure he's not going to get all uncomfortable talking about this. He just nodded and continued to chew. "Well, it's just that I've never really met him." I hadn't even realized that bothered me until the words were out of my mouth. But suddenly it did bother me. A lot. Marco had introduced me to Frank only once, and it was such a brief meeting that I really didn't know anything about the guy other than that he went to the University, was gay, and liked Marco. I frowned. Was that really all I knew about him?

What kind of friend was I? I hadn't really made any sort of point to get to know Marco's boyfriend. I just kind of assumed that he was a good guy and sooner or later Marco would start bringing him around more. Marco really hadn't ever offered much information about Frank, either. Whenever we discussed dates, I realized, Marco really only told me things about what they did, what they ate, what movie they watched. Nothing about Frank himself. I had a growing feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. What kind of guy was Frank really? Could he…I didn't even want to think it, but I couldn't help it. Could Frank be responsible for the bruises Marco was sporting? Was that the thing that Marco was hiding? Was that what he was trying to tell me when he asked about Karl?

Karl shrugged as he swallowed his food. "So…he'll probably be at that party Monday right? You can get to know him a bit then."

I nodded, but I didn't feel much better. Monday was so far away. Basically three days where my best friend might be being hurt.

Marco wouldn't let that happen, I told myself. Maybe a year ago when he was still pretty insecure about who he was. But he's much too strong for that now. He didn't let Dylan push him into accepting an 'open' relationship, and I know Marco really loved him.

Of course that breakup also gave Marco's self-esteem a pretty big blow. But was it bad enough that Marco would let himself get hurt just to feel loved? Gods, I'm so pissed at Dylan for ever making my best friend not feel good enough. I swear if that's really what's going on, Dylan will be hearing from me. I feel more than a little guilty that I didn't talk to Dylan at the time.

I'm not going to make the same mistake. I'm not going to wait three days to talk to Frank. "Maybe we could go out with them tomorrow. Like a double date," I suggested, trying to sound casual about it.

Karl looked less than enthused about the idea, and I braced for what was probably going to be our first fight. The one I've been dreading. The one where Karl tells me that while he loves me, he's not really comfortable with my gay best friend.

To his credit, that wasn't his problem with the idea. "I don't know…it might be really awkward for Frank, not knowing anyone but Marco while the rest of us all know each other."

"That will make it easier for him at the party if he meets both of us first," I countered.

Karl seemed to mull that over as he chewed another bite of his burger. He nodded slowly as he swallowed. "Okay then. Sure. If they're interested we could maybe hit dinner and a movie?"

I smiled and nodded happily. I really was too defensive where Marco was concerned, I realized, watching Karl as he swallowed the last of his dinner. I don't know why I kept expecting Karl to try and push Marco out of my life, other than that's what Sean had done at first. But it really seemed that my boyfriend truly accepted my best friend's place in my life. How did I get so lucky?

Now I just had to keep myself from screwing it up. I felt a whole lot better now that we had a plan in place for finding out more about Frank, and I wasn't going to let myself think any more about him or Marco until my date with Karl was over. I was probably worried over nothing anyway.


	5. Oct 28 9:30PM

Chapter Four

October 28, 9:30 PM

"Sorry, but that was the worst thing I've ever seen," Karl informed me, laughing as I gaped at him. "What? You can't possibly have liked that."

"No, I'll agree that it was awful, but come on. I know you've seen Elimination Round Six. You're going to tell me that this was worse than that piece of crap military propaganda?" I couldn't help but laugh as Karl's eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head in protest.

"Elimination Round Six wasn't propaganda. It was…" I tried not to look too amused as he struggled to come up with some sort of defense of the movie he'd forced me to go see last week. "Okay, it was, but it was entertaining propaganda. But this? You honestly can't tell me that you liked anything about this movie."

"Actually, I can tell you that I liked the music and the leads were really good, even if the story made absolutely no sense. And you can't tell me that you didn't totally love the belly dance scene," I teased.

"Yeah, that was really cool…until she got swallowed by a whale. What was up with that?"

"It was a dream. It was supposed to be surreal."

"Riiiight," he drawled, laughing as he reached out and took my hand as we walked. "But just for making me watch this, you have to come with me to Hack2."

"No way. You agreed to come to this because I went to Elimination Round," I countered. "Next movie pick is mine."

Karl groaned in exaggerated misery. "Okay, fine. But how about we go rent something, go back to your place, and get it over with tonight," he suggested as if it were some sort of punishment. The way his mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk and his eyebrow raised as he glanced at me sideways made me suspect otherwise. Especially when he started to ask, "Your mom's still…"

"Until Tuesday," I nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the implication he was making. "Karl…" I started, hesitantly, not wanting to blow anything, but needing him to know that I wasn't ready for what I suspected he was really asking.

Karl stopped walking and turned toward me for a moment, looking suddenly serious. "Ellie, it's okay. We don't have to…do anything, you know. I just wondered if I'd get kicked out before the movie finished."

I felt my face heating up with embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just…"

"You're not ready. And that's okay. We've got all the time you need." He kissed my forehead, and fell into step beside me again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "We'll just watch the movie. Honest."

Silly me, I believed him. And yet an hour later, we were back at my house and the movie we'd rented was not being watched. Not that it was entirely his fault, and not that I entirely minded.

I melted against him as he ran his hand slowly down my back, kissing me fervently. I felt a little self-conscious about where to put my hands, but forgot about that as we very slowly rolled until his unfamiliar, but not entirely uncomfortable, weight settled carefully on top of me. I knew I should probably remind him that I wasn't ready to do anything more than what we were doing, but…it felt good. Especially when I felt his hand trail lightly down my neck, urging me to tilt my head back to give him access.

I was embarrassed to realize I was panting a little bit as his mouth broke contact with mine and he began placing feather light kisses along the same path his fingers had traced moments before. I was torn between trying to concentrate on not making a fool of myself or focusing on how good it felt. I was strongly leaning toward the latter. At least I was until I felt his hand moving up under my shirt, pushing it up as his hand slid higher. I tensed and quickly lowered my arms, pushing him away. I wasn't ready to go there.

"Sorry," he whispered, and quickly moved his hands back to neutral territory. "It's okay. Just relax," he urged then kissed my neck again. I tried, but I just wasn't comfortable anymore. Still, I didn't want to ruin things. And it wasn't like it was that big a deal, I scolded myself. I wasn't a prude. It wasn't like I was a total innocent or anything, either. And we'd been going out a month, after all. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself loosen up again.

I felt my heart pounding as Karl shifted his weight and then his mouth was on mine again, his tongue flicking against my lips, requesting entrance. I wasn't so sure I wanted to start that again, but when he started to pull back, I realized that I didn't really want him to stop, either. I arched up and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as I sat up a little more, pressing against him.

A few minutes later, I felt his hands back under my shirt. For a moment I tensed, but this time I didn't stop him. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on calming my now completely out of control heart. I felt my mouth going dry and absurdly started shaking as he suddenly pulled the shirt up over my head.

This was going too far, too fast.

I didn't want to do this.

"Karl," I panted, trying to pull away from him. I was startled as he followed me, and once again was on top of me, pinning me down with his full weight. "Stop," I insisted, though I was out of breath and couldn't put much force behind it. I gasped as he only shifted again and I felt the suction of his mouth against my throat, most likely marking it. "Karl…" I started trying to push him away, getting a bit mad that he wasn't backing off. Instead, I felt his hands sliding around my back and his fingers nimbly making fast work of the clasp of my bra. No. This wasn't going to happen. My body flooded with adrenaline and I shoved him as hard as I could, pushing him off me as I sprang to my feet, furious. "I said stop," I asserted my anger, glaring down at him as I quickly fixed my bra and started looking for where he'd discarded my shirt.

He was quickly up on his feet, and backing away from me, his face looking suddenly pale. "I'm sorry, El…I didn't…I--" he stammered. I wanted to believe him. And really, it was kind of my fault. I mean I didn't stop things the first time, and had even stopped him from ending it and…no. I wasn't going to take the blame. No meant no. I felt doubtful again, though, as he reached down and collected my shirt for me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't hear you." He looked so earnest that I felt my anger fade and turn to guilt. I had been out of breath. And until that moment, I had been into it, too. Maybe…I sighed and started to nod, but I couldn't quite make myself meet his eyes. I was too embarrassed. I'd made such a mess of everything. I looked away.

And screamed as I saw someone standing at the window, staring at us.

It was just for a split second and then he was gone. Almost like he hadn't even been there, but I know what I saw. Further, I know who I thought I saw, but it made no sense. Frank was probably cuddled up with Marco at his house, not hanging around mine peeping in windows.

Karl whirled around to see the empty window. Seeing nothing, he looked back at me uncertainly.

"There was someone…" I informed him, my voice raw. I shivered and looked away uncomfortably, suddenly very conscious about the fact that he was still holding my shirt in his hands. I folded my arms across my chest, embarrassed.

Karl's eyes immediately grew stormy and he turned and headed for my door in a rush. I started after him, but hesitated at the door, watching as he rounded the corner of the house, apparently hoping to catch the guy before he got too far. "Karl, don't!" I called after him, afraid for him--charging off to catch the culprit without any sort of weapon or anything to protect himself. I should go after him, but there was no way I was running through the neighborhood half undressed. I rushed to my room, grabbing a sweatshirt from the top drawer.

I should call the police, I realized as I tugged the sweatshirt over my head and hurried back to the front door, which still stood wide open. I grabbed my cell and took it with me as I headed outside. Without any sort of weapon to protect myself. I felt foolish and more than a little freaked, but I didn't want to take the time to go back for one. Police would be a really good idea, though.

I flipped the phone open and was about to dial but hesitated. What if it was Frank? What if he and Marco were out here just…messing with us or something. Maybe I shouldn't call just yet.

"Karl?" I called out, rounding the corner of my house at a fast jog. There was no sign of him anywhere. I turned to look the other direction, but there was no one. "Karl!" I called out again, hoping my voice didn't sound as freaked out as I felt. God, what if he was out there hurt or something? What if the guy like stabbed him or something? "Karl where are you!" I called, knowing that I was sounding slightly hysterical. "Answer me!" There was still no sign of him anywhere.

I should definitely call the police. Marco would have revealed himself by now if it was him and Frank playing a prank. Wouldn't he? Or maybe it was a prank and they'd gotten Karl in on it, and now they were just waiting to jump out at me. I hesitated again then decided to try a different number. I hit the speed dial for Marco's cell. If he were out here, I'd hear it.

"This is Marco's Cell," his voice informed me cheerfully and I slapped the phone closed again. Damn, it wasn't him.

"Karl, this isn't funny, answer me!" I yelled again, rounding the back of my house and peering into the thickly wooded area that ran behind the whole neighborhood. Surely Karl wouldn't have been dumb enough to go chasing the guy through there in the middle of the night.

I shivered and looked helplessly back at my house. "Karl, I swear if you don't answer me, I'm calling the police!" I held completely still and listened for anything that might tell me he was nearby. All I could hear was the rustling of leaves in the wind.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Don't know yet? All feedback is highly appreciated--does a neurotic writer good…;) Chaos


	6. Oct 28 10:30 PM

Chapter Five

Oct 28, 10:30 pm

"He went chasing after the guy, and hasn't come back," I repeated anxiously to the officer for what seemed like the zillionth time. He and his partner were not being helpful at all. By this time I could probably have gone to the store, bought a flashlight, gotten back here, and searched the woods myself. They hadn't even walked back there yet. Karl could be hurt out there. "Look, can't we just go out and look for him?" I suggested, getting ready to go and do that alone if they weren't going to help me.

"You said that the man in the window looked like your friend's boyfriend?" Officer Stone asked yet again.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't really him. He's out with my friend tonight. I think he probably just looked similar. Tall, dark hair, kind of pale skin. I only saw him for like a split second."

"And the boyfriend's name?"

"Frank Seo, but it wasn't him," I repeated, through gritted teeth. "Look, if you're not going to help me I--"

"Just calm down, Miss Nash," he spoke patronizingly. "Are you sure that your friends aren't just playing a trick on you? It is almost Halloween…"

Yeah right. Like they'd just stand back and watch, laughing hysterically while I called the police and sat out here panicking? Sounds like Marco and Karl to me. I didn't even justify his question with an answer, but glared at him instead, sparing an annoyed glance at his partner.

"Let's head back there and see if we can find anything," Officer Menotti suggested to him as she flipped on her flashlight and aimed it back toward the woods. FINALLY. I started to follow, but Stone stopped me.

"Perhaps you should just stay here, Miss Nash."

I would have argued except that right about that time we all heard the sounds of snapping twigs and rustling leaves as someone came slowly walking toward us from within the woods.

"Karl?" I called out, hurrying toward the sound.

"Yeah, it's me," I heard his voice answer quietly. A moment later he stumbled out of the woods, his hand covering half his face.

"You okay?" I ask, quickly moving to his side to support him.

"Yeah…just…" he lowered his hand and I winced as I saw the deep scratches on his face and the bruise developing near his temple. "I um…caught up to him." He raised the hand again, pressing it over his wound.

Officer Menotti shined her flashlight past him and into the woods.

"He's long gone by now," Karl informed her regretfully. "I think maybe I was unconscious for a bit cuz one minute he was there…the next thing I knew I was on the ground and he was gone."

Menotti nodded and took his arm, leading him toward the squad car. "Let's get you patched up."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Officer Stone inquired as we followed them to the driveway.

Karl shook his head. "Not really. He's tall…about your height; a little taller, maybe. I don't know. I mostly saw him from the back, and when I caught up to him…it just happened so fast. Sorry," He looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Menotti assured him before I got a chance. She retrieved the first aid kit from the trunk and retrieved the antiseptic and some bandages. I leaned against him and stayed silent as she began cleaning his wound, all the while lecturing him on the importance of not putting oneself at risk by chasing after unknown offenders.

"It could have been worse, son," Stone added when Menotti had her say. "You were lucky. The perp could have had a knife or a gun."

I shuddered involuntarily as they spoke the words I'd thought. Feeling it, Karl's arm slid around my shoulders and he hugged me against him. I rested my head against his shoulder. "I swear I won't ever do it again," he assured the officers and me. His voice wasn't as serious as I'd have liked, but I didn't feel like arguing with him at a time like this.

"Good," Menotti seemed content with his response. "Now, it looks like you've got quite a bump here," she commented, wincing as she examined his head where he'd been struck. "You said you thought you might have been unconscious?"

"Yeah, I think so. Don't think it was very long, but…long enough that he was gone before I woke up. I'm okay though. Not seeing double or anything," he said lightly.

"Still, you probably have a concussion. Doesn't look too serious, but you shouldn't drive, and you should have someone wake you every couple hours tonight. Were you…staying here?" she asked carefully, glancing at me appraisingly.

Karl looked at me and raised his eyebrows in question. I wanted to say yes, but…remembering what had happened earlier, I wasn't sure I was entirely comfortable with the idea of spending the night alone with him. I'm not sure if he could see that in my expression as I tried to figure out how to decline, or if he just realized that it was probably a bad idea, too, but he answered before I did. "No, I should probably go home tonight."

"There's someone there who will wake you?" Stone verified.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Karl assured all of us.

"Okay, well, why don't we give you a lift?"

Karl frowned a moment, looking back at me. "Sorry about all this…"

I shook my head, and smiled. "This was so not your fault." I hugged him.

"Are you going to be okay here alone?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Marco's coming over later to stay with me." Karl nodded, but he still looked troubled. "I'll lock the doors and everything until he comes."

"If you'd like, we can have a patrol car stay in the area until your friend gets here," Stone offered.

"No thanks," I said at the same time that Karl responded, "That'd be a good idea." We exchanged glances, and from the expression on his face, I could see that he wasn't going to listen to any argument on the matter. So I turned back to Officer Stone and nodded, smiling a little.

"If you have any further problems, or think of anything that might help us catch this guy, please don't hesitate to call." Menotti handed me one of her cards.

"Thanks."

I stayed on the doorstep and watched until the squad car was out of sight, then went in and true to my word I locked and chained the door.

It wasn't for a couple more minutes that I remembered that even with the door locked, the house was far from secure. My bedroom window. What if that guy came back? What if he got in the house? I chewed my lip nervously and turned on the television, wanting to distract myself from thinking about the possibility. The guy was long gone. It was just some random freak chance that he just happened to pick my window. It had to be.

I should have had Karl stay with me.

I picked up my cell and called Marco's number again.

"Hi, this is Marco's cell," his voice greeted me a minute later. Damn it, he always had his cell phone on. But if it were on, surely he'd have answered. Why would he turn it off? My face heated up as a few answers to that came to mind. He was, after all, out (or more likely in) with Frank.

"Marco, please call me when you get this…" It was on the tip of my tongue to add that I was really freaked out and needed him, but I hate showing weakness. Not that he'd think any less of me, I knew, but still. I hung up and sat on the couch with the phone clutched to my chest, willing it to ring already.

I waited until almost midnight before calling Marco again, hoping he'd turned his cell back on. After a few rings I got the infuriating, "Hi, this is Marco's cell!"

Damn it!

I hung up again and pulled the afghan tighter around myself, drawing my knees up to my chest and resting my forehead against my kneecaps. Maybe I should call someone else. Except that I was too embarrassed. Alex would laugh her ass off at me. Maybe Craig? He'd become a pretty good friend since he started coming to group, but I'd still feel pretty dumb calling him over something like this.

I tried to watch television, but it really wasn't helping. In fact, I just got more nervous that if I did actually pay attention to it, that someone would be able to sneak up on me a bit easier.

I switched the television off. I wanted to be able to hear if someone were coming. In fact…I went to the window and opened it just a crack. I'd hear if someone got too close to it again. I pulled the afghan from the back of the couch to wrap around myself as I sat alone in the dark house, listening for anything that was out of place.

I shouldn't be so freaked, I told myself as I clutched my cell to my chest. It wasn't like I wasn't home alone practically all the time.

But it wasn't all the time that I had strange guys peering in the window at me, or all the time that I had a shattered window…

Stop it! I scolded myself, feeling so stupid for letting myself get freaked out.

Where was Marco?

I dialed his number one more time.

Was it my imagination…or did I hear…?

I got up and cautiously went to the window and peered out, goosebumps rising on my flesh.

"Hi, this is Marco's cell." I hung up and dialed one more time. And there it was again. It was very faint, but I could hear Marco's cell ringing. Oh God. "Hi--" I hung up and headed for the back door, dialing again as I opened it and went out into the back yard. There it was again. The ringing. It wasn't my imagination.

"Marco?" I called out, my voice shaking a little. When I got no answer, I hung up and dialed again, listening for which direction to go to find the phone.

I heard a little rustling in the leaves at the edge of the woods and started toward the sound, my gut filled with dread. What if Marco had decided to come over and he'd run into the guy that attacked Karl? Or…

The guy had looked like Frank.

What if it really had been Frank and he'd…done something horrible?

"Marco!" I called again, rushing toward the wooded area where the ringing sound had come from. "Please be okay…" I murmured under my breath, seeking any movement as I headed blindly into the brush. I really should have gone back for a flashlight or something, but I was too scared for Marco. I dialed his number again.

The phone sounded a lot closer this time, but I wasn't going in quite the right direction. I turned and moved quickly toward the sound, ignoring the stinging of the branches that whipped me in the arms and face as I plowed past them.

"Hi, this is--" I hung up and redialed. Not far. It sounded like I was practically on top of--

My foot caught on something and I sprawled to the ground in a heap. I quickly scrambled up and looked back for whatever I'd tripped on. When I saw, my legs gave way again and I dropped to my knees, my stomach starting to heave and I had to turn away from the horrible sight. No.

No no no.

I closed my eyes, but the image would forever be ingrained in my head.

Marco sprawled lifelessly on the ground with a noose around his neck.

A/N: Dun dun dun…Okay, probably now is a terrible time to ask, but hey. Love it? Hate it? Don't know? Ideas for how I can improve? I'm totally neurotic and getting absolutely no feedback for the first 5 chapters is making me even more so. Help! I do write mainly for myself, so I'll continue regardless, but I really do appreciate hearing what people think. --Chaos


	7. Oct 29 12:30 AM

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review! I highly appreciate it.

Also thanks to Serenity for her help getting me unstuck and the chapter moving again.

This section may seem to have some OOCness about it. Just trust me. Mwah hahahaha. Erm...yeah.

Oct 29th 12:30 am

For a few moments I could only stare at my best friend's body, unable to believe that he was really…he was…I blinked.

He was alive!

I let out the breath I'd been holding as I noticed the overly shallow rising and falling of his chest. I scrambled forward, reaching him quickly, but hesitant to touch him, unsure how badly he was hurt. I took a few moments to assess the situation.

His clothing was savagely torn and bloodied; if it weren't for the atrocity about his neck, the way his wrists were bound or the cloth that had been shoved into his mouth, it would be easy to believe he'd been mauled by a wild animal.

My stomach roiled as I tried to decide how to help him first. Though I wanted to go straight for the noose, I realized that the gag was probably currently the most crucial as it was what was currently obstructing his breathing. His lips had a strange almost bluish tint to them. I tried to tell myself that I was imagining it because of the shadows, but I knew better. I also knew I should probably call the police and an ambulance, but I didn't want to take the time to do it while he was still bound as he was. How long had he been lying out there struggling to breathe?

I reached forward to release the gag, but was startled as his arms raised in defense…at least as much as his bound state allowed. His eyes flew open and he stared up at me, his eyes bloodshot and glittering with fear.

"Marco…it's okay. It's just me," I whispered, my voice not yet recovered from my own shock.

I watched as recognition set in and he slowly relaxed, reorienting himself to his surroundings. When he calmed enough I carefully reached forward again and eased the offensive cloth from his mouth. He immediately began coughing as he began getting his first full breaths in gods only knew how long. Between the wracking coughs he made small pained noises and he rolled onto his side, curling his body protectively.

I clenched my jaw, trying to calm the growing fury at whoever had done this to him. I moved closer again and with a far more gentle effort than I wanted to use, I slipped the noose off over his head, and flung it away. Forcing my anger back and focusing more on my concern, I inched closer again. "Marco?" I asked softly, placing my hand comfortingly on his back. He flinched hard, but relaxed quickly even when I didn't pull back. I rubbed his back soothingly until his breathing returned to almost normal.

"I'm okay," he rasped, sounding far from it. He looked over his shoulder at me and I winced as I noticed the blood dried at the corners of his mouth. He'd definitely been out here for a while.

"Can you sit up?"

He nodded slightly, and after a few moments began to make the effort. I tentatively moved to help him, and was relieved when he accepted, leaning heavily against me as he tried to gather his balance. After he was settled, he raised his wrists a little, looking at me imploringly. I smiled slightly and began working on freeing him the rest of the way, grimacing as I noticed his bruised and bloodied hands, several fingernails torn. It was only slightly satisfying realizing that whatever had happened, Marco had not gone down without a fight.

As I worked on the knots, I glanced up at him questioningly, hoping he'd offer an explanation about what had happened. Instead, he quickly looked away, avoiding my gaze. I frowned, not understanding his apparent humiliation. It wasn't like him to not talk to me…unless it was something he couldn't face. I wanted to ask what happened, but was inexplicably afraid to do so.

In my heart I was afraid I already knew.

Frank had done this.

I let Marco remain silent until I freed his hands, but I knew I couldn't let this go. "Marco…" I hesitated, trying to figure out how to breach the subject. Part of me wanted to shake him, and yell at him, angry that his silence was protecting his 'boyfriend'. But mostly I was just plain scared for him. Frank had nearly killed him, and if the way he was acting was any indication, he wasn't going to do anything about it. He was just going to clam up and hide, pretending it didn't happen. Or maybe that it didn't matter.

And why wouldn't he think that? I thought guiltily. He'd been dating the guy for how long and probably all that time he was being hurt and I totally missed it. Some best friend, huh? I'd let myself get wrapped up in Karl…I cringed realizing that the attack on Karl had been a couple hours ago, which probably meant Marco had been out here at least that long unable to draw in a full breath.

I moved to retrieve my dropped cell phone, but before I could dial Marco quickly reached out and snatched it from me. I gaped at him for a moment, startled, but then the anger started seeping in again. Especially when I saw the fearful glimmer beneath the pleading look he gave me. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him, that this wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help it. "You can't be serious. We are calling the police. You have to report this, Marco. You have to tell the police what happened."

His eyes widened, and I winced as I saw the fear growing more intense. He shook his head insistently. "Ellie, I…can't."

"Why not?" I snapped before I could rein in my fury. It wasn't Marco I was mad at, I reminded myself. It was the asshole that did this to him, and who Marco was actually going to protect! I calmed immediately as Marco looked away from me again, his words so quiet I wouldn't have realized he was talking except that his lips were moving. "What?" I asked, a lot gentler.

He looked back toward me, his eyes still lowered submissively. "Because they'd never believe me," he repeated quietly, clearly upset by this admission.

I sighed and shook my head a little, offering him a little encouraging smile. "It's okay, Marco, they'll believe you. It happens…"

Marco's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as they finally met mine. "What happens?" he asked confusion apparent in his expression.

I hesitated for a moment, suddenly doubting my conviction about Frank. What if I was wrong? I wasn't. I was almost sure I wasn't. But what if? Marco might get even more upset if I accuse Frank and am wrong. So…"Tell me what happened," I suggested softly.

He looked away again, shaking his head. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard the words, "I can't," coming from him again. Words that just didn't belong coming from my best friend.

"Sure you can," I assured him, as I rose to my feet, reaching down to help him up. Something told me that if I could get him to start talking, this was going to be a long conversation. We may as well be comfortable.

He looked up at me, hesitating for a few moments before accepting my hand up. We headed back to my house, silent save for the pained hitches in Marco's breathing. I slowed my pace to match Marco's and watched him over-protectively until we reached my house. If not the police, I should call for a doctor. An idea he immediately shot down the moment I mentioned it.

"I'm fine," he insisted tersely, once again avoiding my eyes. "I just…need to clean up."

While he showered, I headed to the kitchen and made some tea hoping that it would help calm him enough to talk to me.

By the tea had completely cooled, and he still hadn't emerge from the bathroom, I was pretty worried. I wanted to let him have some privacy, but what if he was more hurt than what he'd seemed? What if he passed out or something in there? I headed back to knock on the door, but hesitated when I heard his almost hiccupping breath as he babbled on the other side of the door. I couldn't catch what he was saying exactly, but could hear the panic in his tone and could tell that he was pacing the small room nervously. I knocked lightly. "Marco?" I asked softly.

After a moment he repeated his earlier claim of "I'm f-fine." I sighed, hearing how incredibly false his words were.

"No. You're not," I replied bluntly, knowing I was going to have to take control of the situation whether he wanted it or not. "Can I come in?" When he didn't answer I took a deep breath and announced, "I'm coming in." I gave him a few moments to be sure he was 'decent' before I made good on the announcement and pushed my way into the bathroom. He stopped his nervous pacing and gazed at me with a helpless expression. Though he wasn't avoiding my eyes anymore, he still looked so hurt and…lost.

"What am I going to do, El?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms across his chest. I flinched as his movement revealed the deep bruising that peeked up from the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Marco, I really think you need to tell the pol--" he was already shaking his head and the glimmer of fear returned to his eyes. Reluctantly I gave in. "Okay, but you need to tell _me_ what happened…okay?"

He looked like he wanted to protest, but then slowly nodded, his shoulders slumping slightly. He closed his eyes. "Promise me you won't…tell anyone."

I scowled, knowing he wouldn't see it. There was no way I'd promise that. If Frank was hurting him, there was no way I'd stay silent about it. "Marco…"

"Please, El…I…" he looked back at me with the pleading expression that I just can't imagine _anyone_ being able to say no to, but much as I wanted to give in, I couldn't promise that.

"I won't let you keep getting hurt," I remained firm on this point, feeling guilty even though I knew I was right about doing so. He shook his head and looked away from me again, his lips pursed and a stubborn look on his face that told me that he wasn't going to tell me anything unless I promised. I relented a little. "Tell me what happened and I promise I'll do everything I can to help. But Marco, if we can't figure out a way to keep this from happening again, I can't just do nothing."

He looked at me again and for a moment I was afraid he'd stay tight-lipped. But then he took a breath and nodded slowly. He leaned back against the cabinet and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes focused on something apparently fascinating about the floor behind me. I wanted to let him take his time, but after a couple minutes of his continued silence, I was starting to get impatient. Just as I was about to start prodding him again, though, he finally spoke.

"I think I'm going crazy," he said, his voice raw with fear and I could see the glimmer of humiliation in his eyes as he peeked up at me.

"Marco, just tell me what happened," I cajoled. "Who did this to you? Whatever happened, you can tell me."

He continued to meet my eyes for only a moment longer before his gaze lowered again. I noticed his hands clenching and unclenching as he seemed to struggle with himself for a couple more minutes before speaking again. "That's the problem," he finally replied. "I don't know. I-I didn't see…him. Them? I…I don't know what happened." He looked toward me again, but his eyes were clearly focused on something above me.

I stared at him for a few moments, trying to decide if I should push him or not. It was obvious that he knew more than what he was telling me. And he couldn't meet my eyes, which made it quite apparent that he was lying to me. I wanted to shake him. Didn't he realize how serious this was? Why would he protect someone that would do this to him?

I quietly reminded myself to stop jumping to conclusions. Even if they were the right ones. Okay, fine, so I don't know for sure who did this, but I can make a few pretty good guesses. Starting, of course, with his asshole of a boyfriend. I forced the scowl from my face. There wasn't a whole lot I could do as long as Marco denied it. So I needed to push. "You didn't see _him_? That's what you said, right? So how do you know that your attacker was male then?" I asked, acting suspicious. I'd try anything that would just get him to admit to what really happened out there.

I felt only slightly guilty as I saw unshed tears in his eyes as he shook his head. "I-I don't know. I couldn't see him. It. I don't know. But…whatever it was…it was strong." He looked away long enough to swipe the tears away from his eyes, clearly distressed that he was doing so in front of me. I wanted to back off and just assure him that everything was okay. But it wasn't. And it wouldn't be until he admitted that there was a problem. So I hung back and waited for him to continue. "I-I couldn't fight when he grabbed me. I tried, but…I even think I hit something a few times, but I couldn't _see_ anything." His voice was wavering uncontrollably. "I couldn't feel him hitting me, but there was _nobody_ there." His mouth suddenly snapped shut and he looked over at me, his eyes wide. He had to realize how…okay yes, insane, as he put it before, that sounded. He must have been able to see the doubt clearly written on my face because he gave me a wintery smile and shook his head. "Maybe…maybe I did it to myself?" he suggested weakly. Sure, because everyone can totally beat themselves up and tie their own hands so tightly they can't move. He looked away from me again, looking sufficiently ashamed. Another sign he was lying to me. "Told you…crazy, huh?" he mumbled, abashed.

It would be…if I really believed what he was telling me. I still thought that he was protecting Frank. But it was clear that he wasn't going to tell me much more about it tonight. And it was even more obvious that he really just needed me to be there for him. I sighed and moved closer to him.

"Marco, it's okay," I assured. I brushed the hair lightly away from his face, trying not to let my reaction show as I got a clearer look at the bruise that was developing around his eye. He'd done it to himself? I'd never believe that in a million years. I pulled him gently into a hug. He tensed for a moment, but then relaxed against me, resting his head on my shoulder. "You can stay here tonight, and we'll figure something out in the morning," I added gently.

"Thanks...I don't want to be alone," he admitted quietly.

I could feel him shaking slightly and started to rub his back soothingly, but stopped immediately when I heard him suck in a pained breath. I peeked down and almost cried out as I saw the extent of the damage that had been inflicted on him. I blinked to stop my eyes from watering as I felt my heart aching for him. Why would anyone ever hurt Marco like this? Not that anyone deserved it, but especially not someone as sweet and gentle…I felt my jaw clenching as my mind tried to wrap around the fact that his boyfriend of all people had treated him so callously. And that I'd let it happen. I should probably insist on him going to the hospital, but I know they'd ask too many questions that he wasn't ready to answer. But he wasn't going to leave my sight. Not tonight. Not when there was a crazy psycho out there somewhere waiting…probably still watching the house. Not that I was scared or anything. Because I wasn't. I was just worried about Marco. And I refused to admit there was anything else to it. Okay, fine, I was relieved that Marco was staying over, not just for his sake, but for mine as well. Because I was worried. That's all.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked with the softest voice I'd managed all night. Most of my anger finally was dissipating as exhaustion was rapidly taking its place.

"Just stay with me," he whispered back, a slight tremor still wracking his body.

I smiled affectionately. "Of course." And I did, until we were both practically asleep on our feet.

I don't really remember retreating to my room, but we must have because the next thing I realized I woke in my own bed. I smiled over at Marco as the sun danced across his still sleeping features. He looked so incredibly vulnerable when he slept. Of course he always had that vulnerable air about him, but while he was asleep it was somehow totally exaggerated. I know I have the habit of being a bit overprotective of him, but I can't help it. I felt the urge to move closer and wrap around him protectively. Instead I reached out to gently smooth the hair away from his eyes. I leaned over impulsively and planted a kiss on his forehead.

As I started to draw back, I felt his hand graze lightly against my cheek as it slid behind my neck to stop my retreat. I was momentarily startled, but relaxed as I saw his extremely soulful eyes peering back at me. He smiled beatifically up at me before slowly raising to meet me, his lips meeting mine in a chaste kiss. It lasted only a moment, but when it ended, neither of us made any attempt to move away. We were so close that I could still feel his breath against my lips.

I was slightly startled as I felt his hand drift gently down my back, sending intense but pleasant shivers down my spine. I leaned forward a little bit again, my lips once again meeting his. This time the kiss seemed slightly less than chaste. And it quickly became even less so as I felt his tongue graze lightly across my lips and without any thought about it, I responded to his invitation. I became dizzy, overwhelmed by the sensations as our actions rapidly became more heated. What was happening? This was…wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't real. Sure we loved each other, but it wasn't a romantic love, and it never could be. It was just that it had been a horrifying night and we were both seeking the comfort of the flesh from someone who loved us. But it was wrong…and I should stop it before we did anything either of us regretted.

All rational thoughts of consequences or wrongness fled as I felt Marco's hand sliding up my back. Under my shirt. The feel of his hand against my bare skin was electrifying and I found myself wanting to feel more of it. When I felt my shirt start riding up, I shed it with abandon.

For just a moment sanity returned and I couldn't believe what I was doing. This was wrong! And then it didn't matter. I gasped as bare flesh came into contact with bare flesh followed by the feel of his mouth against my flesh. Gods.

What were we…?

Didn't matter. Felt good. Felt better than I'd ever imagined anything could. Wait. Couldn't think. Should stop. But no. Didn't want to. Couldn't. Need. Want. Gods. Hands. Seeking. Touching. Guiding. Mouth. Searing heat. Fire. Gods.

My brain may have turned to complete mush, but my body moved on pure instinct and I gave myself over to it completely until at last I found myself slowly emerging from the haze. I was collapsed against Marco, our bodies still entwined, skin dewy. I gazed at his once again sleeping face and started to smile as I brushed the sweat from his brow.

And then I was suddenly seized with panic. What had we done? What the hell had we…? I started to try and disentangle myself but froze as I heard a strange sound near my ear. I slowly turned toward the sound and my mouth opened into a silent scream as I saw it; the grotesquely thick snake that was slithering from the floor up onto the bed where it was enveloping Marco. First winding around his arms, and then slowly wrapping around his neck.

No!

I scrambled from the bed. My first instinct of putting as much distance from the vicious creature as I could was quickly replaced by the overwhelming need to get it away from Marco. I couldn't even call out to warn him I was so afraid of startling the snake into attacking. But I had to do something!

I grabbed the first thing I could find--my umbrella--and swiftly moved to try and use it to pry the snake away from my best friend. I cried out in frustration as I misjudged how heavy the snake would be and the umbrella slipped from my grasp, clattering to the floor, opening as it hit. Damn it. I grappled with it, closing it again and then with a much stronger grip went after the snake again. I managed to pry it from Marco and tried to fling it, but again I misjudged and instead it simply hung from the umbrella until I slammed it to the ground, trying to jar the snake loose.

It worked, but a moment later I felt the snake starting to wind around my legs. I grappled with the umbrella and with an infuriated cry, I stabbed at the snake. Again. And again. Until finally I felt it drop lifelessly to the floor. I let the umbrella tumble from my fingers and sank back on the bed, realizing for the first time that my cheeks are wet with tears. I'm crying. Me. I don't cry damn it. I don't.

I felt Marco's arms wrap around me from behind and lean back against him, slowly relaxing as he urges us back down, his arms wrapping around me protectively. His lips were lovingly kissing the tension from my neck and I slowly felt myself drifting back to sleep, feeling loved and protected.

I smiled as I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered something into it. But the smile faded as I realized what those words were.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the voice in my ear growled, infuriated.

My eyes flew open and I screamed as I saw someone looming over us, grabbing Marco and yanking him away from me. Instinctively I grabbed for the sheets to cover myself and then realized that I was already dressed…and for a moment I was completely disoriented. I was dressed.

So…what…

Had I dreamed it? All of it? I must have. Right?

My eyes darted to the floor and my breath caught as I saw the carcass of the snake. So that had been real. But the rest…couldn't be. It had to have been a dream. Right?

Except…I wasn't wearing the sweatshirt I'd been wearing last I remembered from last night. Still. We hadn't…Marco was gay, he wouldn't have wanted to…right? I swallowed hard. It had to have been a dream. I must have changed into a tank-top at some point. So really, it was just a dream. Right? Yes. Right. And really, I'd know…right?

Of course even if that was true, there was still a major problem.

My eyes widened and I looked back toward Marco and his attacker.

A/N: Thanks for reading. It does a neurotic writer good if you do that little review thing. :)


End file.
